Why I Left
by RaspberryRocker321
Summary: They were happy at first, they had it all. But when stuff happens that he can't deal with, it all turns sour. Percy searches for his missing family, desperate to make things right, trying to convince Annabeth to come home. This is my first story and it's kind of like If i stay but with Percy Jackson and no one's in a coma. There will be flashbacks of happier times. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan, Plot is mine**

Chapter One: Gone

Percy's POV:

I woke up and reached to my right, expecting to feel her curly blond hair. Instead I felt her pillow.

I shot out of bed and looked around the room. It was ransacked.

The cupboard was wide open, displaying my clothes neatly hung on the hangers, but Annabeth's side had nothing there except a pink, short dress, the one she wore for our 5 year anniversary.

I run out and call, "Teddy? Where's my little man?"

No one replied. I step inside my 3 year old's room. His clothes were gone, his favourite teddy bear that I gave him was gone. No sign of him inhabiting this house in the first place, except for the unmade bed.

I run to the kitchen, wanting some answers. I see a note:

Dear Percy,

I've left. I just couldn't take it. I know you cheated on me, I know when you step inside the door that you've been drinking, trying to forget that Sally's gone.

I wanted to stay but I knew I couldn't when you got drunk last night. Teddy was watching and you didn't even care. That's why I took him too.

Sorry,

Annabeth.

That's when I collapsed and cried a thousand tears.

**Hi! This is my first story and I hope you enjoyed it. It won't be as sad as this, don't worry. There'll be flashbacks of happy times and some Percabeth fluff.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan, Plot is mine.**

Chapter 2: Regret

I remember the first time I saw her, at summer camp

It was my first year at Camp Migas, a camp for people with ADHD, so there was a lot of active sports.

_Flashback_

"Over there is fencing class," Grover points at a cluster of people dressed in white fencing suits, practicing techniques.

"And over there is…" He stops momentarily as a group of _very_ pretty girls pass by, "Ooh, gotta go, Aphrodite cabin," and chases after them. Grover explained the cabins to me beforehand.

As this was a Greek camp, we were all sorted into cabins named after the Greek Gods. So the Aphrodite girls are all about beauty products and love, The Hephaeustus cabin are tinkerers and are machine whizzes, and the cabin I'm in is the Poseidon cabin, because of my swimming skills. Unfortunately I'm the only good swimmer in a decade, so I have no roommates.

While thinking about these cabins, I am oblivious to a hockey ball flying towards me until it hit my head. _Ow, _is the first word that register in my brain. Then I blacked out.

I wake up to a girl sitting on my bed. She looks like a girl from California, with curly blond hair hidden by a New York Yankee's cap and tan skin. The only difference from her and those stereotypical airheads is her striking storm grey eyes. _Wait? How did I get in a bed? Never mind that, _I think as she opens her pink, full lips, _She's talking._

"You drool in your sleep, y'know that?" Then she calls someone named Chiron and I feel myself drifting away again.

_End of Flashback_

I recover myself as I hear the buzzer. I answer quickly, running, hoping it's my beautiful wife and adorable son. _Please please please let it be her._ I answer the intercom and send whoever it is up. It isn't her though, no, it's another quite striking girl, with frizzy red hair and green eyes, standing just inside of the lounge.

"Black Widow?" I mutter groggily, remembering I have a hangover, which I forgot because the pain of losing Annabeth is more unbearable.

"No, Seaweed Brain! It's me, Rachel. Is your wife home?" Rachel peered cautiously around the room, waiting for an answer.

Thinking she's her friend, I let her pass. _Maybe she knows where Annie is. _

"Come here," she motions for me to follow her with her hand, and I obey. I'm so hungover I don't notice that we're going in my room and when I step in she shuts the door behind me.

That's when I notice something isn't right.

She sits on the bed and smiles seductively.

"Sit, babe," I sit next to her, gingerly, and she wraps her arms around my neck, leaning into me.

"Are you gonna tell me where my wife is now?" I demand.

Rachel doesn't say a word. She pulls me on the bed and sits me up with my legs crossed, and she kisses me. I'm too hungover to move her away until she dives her tongue into my mouth and I remember the note. 'I know you're cheating on me,' it said. And with the remaining strength I have, I pull Rachel off me and shout,

"Go! I don't want see you again, you made my wife go and take my son away from me!"

I fall down and cry uncontrollably, Rachel is obviously afraid and walks out without saying a word.

When she leaves I pull myself together and grab a suitcase. I put in two spare changes of clothes, my razor, 10 bowls of microwave noodles, my laptop, the note and my wallet full of money.

I look around at the penthouse I call home. And leave it behind.

**Hi! Two Chapters in one day! WOOO! The waves of inspiration just flow to me! and let me apologize for all you Perachel shippers (I dunno what you call them) But NOOO! But she just might make an appearance in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed.**

**BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan, Plot is mine.**

Chapter 3: The Search

Annabeth's POV

"Keep walking, Teddy, the university is only a few steps away."

Since leaving Percy we've been on a plane to Airport, but after running out of money for the taxi, we'd been walking for over 4 hours.

"Where are we going anyway, mummy?" piped up Teddy's voice.

He was stooping to a droop, so tired he was about to crawl.  
I picked him up, not wanting him to fall asleep on the curb.

"We're going to Grandma's house now!" I said in a false cheerful voice, to make him more excited for the visit I've been dreading.

He immediately got more cheerful and asked the question that I've been hoping he wouldn't say.

"Grandma Sally?"

He seemed so excited and hopeful, and I had no idea what was going through his three year old brain. I told him Sally was with the angels, that she'd gone to a better place, but like his father, he refused to believe it at first. But unlike Percy, he didn't get drunk and party every night. He just believed she was on a holiday.

"No poppet, we're going to your other Grandma's!" I said in the some tone of voice I used before.

"_Other _Grandma? Does she bake cookies?" Teddy was thinking of food again, and I couldn't blame him. We finished the last of the potato chips an hour ago, and I gave all of them to him, but he insisted on sharing.

"I don't know sweetie, but there is going to be food. I'm sure of it."

I told him, slightly desperate.

"Look Mummy! Big castle with people!" Teddy shouted in glee, pointing at the students lying around campus. "Big castle with food!"

And with this I dropped Teddy and made my way smartly to the entrance to Harvard University.

**I am The Cliffhanger Queen! No more till Sunday! And I've decided to cut Rachel out and give her role to Calypso for the next chapter, because calypso is awesome and fits the role better. Ha, I sound like the casting person for a movie! Who do you think Annabeth is looking for then? Tell me who you think in the reviews section and enter a random name and the first person who get's it right I will inlude in my story.**

**Love,**

**Roxie! (just a penname)**


End file.
